


Cold

by ofdaffodilsandmoonlight



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight/pseuds/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight
Summary: Romanticizing and reminiscence.





	Cold

There was a song

You’d sing to her

When I could only

Dream of hearing

You sing

As I do now

Alone in this ghost

Of a house

The dull paralysis

Of winter

Has set in

But closing my

Eyes

I can hear the

Music

Feel the fluctuating

Stuffiness suffocating

Of and to the

Crowd

And the wonder

On my own face

As I first saw

Yours

Golden against

The bright red

Of fireworks

And confetti

What is it

About a smile

That makes 

A soul quiver?

Is it with which

One sees what

Makes them 

Smile, 

Ever understanding

Ever telling

All you ever

Wanted her to

Know but

James, 

She never would

Have those

Eyes.

 

How fair

Was it to ever

Say that you

Weren’t blind yourself

To the possibility 

Of a greater will

To the minds

Or hearts

Of other men

That you can’t

Alter with 5

Or 10

Years of hoping?

 

For the fluorescence 

Of a forest

That reflected

From your eyes

And the ever 

Expansive bay

Was only a

Light 

A light you

Never let

Shine elsewhere.

 

A sweet scented

Afternoon

Flowers adorning

The rooms

Soaking up your

Sunlight

While I linger

A while

In the rain

In the shade

Of a tree

Much colder than

That smile

The cold seeps

Not in the

Privacy

And heat

Of a crowd with

You

As I was that

Summer

But even in that room

When I stood in

Shadows, a light just out of reach.


End file.
